<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asset 0 by Cutestofall2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974750">Asset 0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestofall2/pseuds/Cutestofall2'>Cutestofall2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Stephen Strange, Child Abuse, Dehumanization, Dirty Jokes, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Gore, Multi, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Original Character is a fucking weeb, Phil Coulson Lives &amp; is a supportive mom, Racism, Steve is a little shit, loki is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestofall2/pseuds/Cutestofall2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asset name: обезьяна (obez'yana) (monkey)<br/>Age: ?<br/>Skin color: ?<br/>Hair Type: ?<br/>Kills: Over 100<br/>Parents: ?<br/>Height: Roughly 5'5-5'7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ship ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross-posted on Wattpad</p><p>Hello, I just want to start and say I stopped taking Russian a few years ago so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also, I'm In desperate need of a beta-reader so if you want too could you comment below. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tell me if you want me to add any of these ships </p><p>Except:<br/>
Incest (Ex: Loki/Thor)<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Ironstrange<br/>
-Sciencebros<br/>
-Ironhusbands<br/>
-Thruce<br/>
-Pepperony<br/>
-M'baku/T'challa<br/>
-Winterpanther<br/>
-Winterfalcon<br/>
-Hawksliver<br/>
-Peter/Ned<br/>
-Peter/Michelle<br/>
-Peter/Miles (I may still do this)<br/>
-Peter/Miles/Michelle/Ned<br/>
-Stevetasha<br/>
-Gammafrost<br/>
-Frostiron<br/>
-Sam/T'challa<br/>
-Loki/OFC<br/>
-Spideypool<br/>
-Winterpool (Bucky/Wade)<br/>
-Thorquill</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"-gger! Stupid nigger!"</p><p>Smack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Teaser I guess🤷♀️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wake-Up<br/>Get dragged out of my room<br/>Training exercises<br/>Get called a nigger this and a nigger that (some days I get called a whore........We don't talk about those days)<br/>Get thrown back in my room broken and bloody<br/>And eat dirt for dinner</p><p>This has been my routine ever since I could crawl unless they got new equipment they want to test to see if it's in working order or not or new drugs to put me on. </p><p>But it's not all that bad at least I have a roof over my head and people who care about me.<br/>Even if sometimes I feel like they don't. But I just tell how I feel they're always so quick to reinsure me that they do,( "What do you mean of course we care hell if we didn't we wouldn't be doing this, now would we?") and one of their ways is giving me new drugs so I can grow immune to it. Because if they don't then I can die and they'll be disappointed if I die.</p><p> I never understood why people don't do that with them because if they did then they wouldn't be so easy to kill.</p><p>stupid</p><p>Stupid</p><p>STUPID</p><p>STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUOIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID</p><p>AM I STUpid?</p><p>"-gger! Stupid nigger!"</p><p>Smack</p><p>I blinked. Oh, I spaced out. I looked up to see my handlers ( "Why would we want to a niggers parents?" "We aren't the zoo staff.") looking at me. One angry and the other disappointed, oh no, I felt I rush of guilt wash over me. "Sorry" </p><p>"Are you or are just say that so you won't get punished" I looked down. I deserve to be punished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Tony, Sam, Bucky, Loki, Scoot, &amp; Bruce are innocent little shits<br/>*Bucky &amp; Loki make jokes about their torture<br/>*Nick Fury is a crazy cat lady<br/>*I may give Loki an undercut and tattoos<br/>*In my story Odin is a decent father but he was put under a spell by an ex or something<br/>*Big sister Hela<br/>* Loki, Shuri, &amp; peter play pranks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>